


Unacceptable

by mtac_archivist



Category: NCIS
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Not Episode Related, Not a Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-28
Updated: 2007-12-28
Packaged: 2019-03-02 11:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13316934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtac_archivist/pseuds/mtac_archivist
Summary: When Tim and Abby are together, nothing is impossible.





	Unacceptable

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Jessi, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ MTAC](https://fanlore.org/wiki/MTAC), an archive of NCIS fanfiction which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after August 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator (and this work is still attached to the archivist account), please contact me using the e-mail address on [ the MTAC collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/mtac/profile)

Gibbs knows when Abby and McGee get together anything is possible.

For either of them to say that something was impossible, would simply be unacceptable.

There is nothing they cannot achieve together.

Nothing they cannot do.

He watches them; heads close together, trying to crack the passwords that will help him solve the murder. 

He doesn't say anything; he just watches them.

Abby; his Abby; his beloved surrogate daughter; eight months pregnant, but still willing to come in when he asks.

McGee; Abby's husband; the man he handed her over to; the man he trusts to look after her; to love her.

Both of them; completely wrapped up in what they're doing; thinking as one, acting as one; knowing they will succeed. 

"We've got it, boss."

Gibbs always knew they would. 

Not to have done so would have been impossible, unacceptable.

**A MONTH LATER**

"I can't, boss. It's impossible."

"Yes, you can, Tim. You have to."

"But she's in so much pain."

"Know that, Tim. But she needs you. And you don't want to miss it."

"But, boss."

Gently, but firmly, Gibbs pushes McGee back into the delivery room.

Gibbs knows he'll stay there now.

Not to do so will be impossible, unacceptable.


End file.
